Heartache
by Amosa
Summary: Grell is hurt because Sebastian doesn't like him, he is totally broke from the pain but pain is going to be replaced with love when sebastian likes him back. Pure Fluff, one shot, shounen-ai, SebaGrell


Hello my dear readers~

Today i'm writing a fanfic for the 2nd time and it is about GRELL AND SEBASTIAN.

Have fun reading and hopefully you will even leave a review i would really appreciate that.

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND I NEVER WILL.

* * *

_"How could it be like this, after everything i tried... after everything i did...?"_

_Why is this pain filling my heart, love should be filling it instead..._

_I want to be loved back by the one i love the most._

_I want the love i always longed for._

_Even if he would never love me back._

_Selfish.._

_Isn't it?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

There he was, the shinigami with the reddest hair you will ever see in your entire life.

His pale porcelain skin that was enlightened by the moonlight.

The sparkling green eyes that were proof of him being a shinigami.

But his eyes weren't that sparkly this time. Sadness was upon them.

_Why...?_

_Why was he so sad?_

_It was because he broke his heart._

_Again and again i'm trying to get over him._

_Again and again i fail._

_And once again i feel broken, just like i am now._

"Fuck this, Why am i still trying?" the red-head said

You could see the pain in his face.. The pain of feeling unwanted.

He tried not to cry but eventually that was a battle he would definitely lose.

So he cried, he cried it all out like a weak human.

_"He surely does like to break my heart"_ while crying himself to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Bocchan" the butler said while opening the curtains that blocked the sunlight.

"Today i prepared Luponde tea served with Cranberry-Orange Scones."

Without any further details Sebastian put the plate on the nightstand

Sebastian undressed his master first before he could start on his meal.

"What are todays plans Sebastian?"

"You have to do some paperwork today and you have an appointment with Madame Fenlort around noon"

Ciel nodded and leaved out a little sigh.. "What does she wants?"

"Miss Fenlort wants to invest in your company"

"I shall see what she has to offer"

And so Ciel started his everyday routine while eating his breakfast.

Sebastian left the room and was going to prepare the house for Madame Fenlort, he still has two hours to finish it and as a demon he was done much faster so he had time for other nessecary things to do, so je decided to pick up his masters coat.

He walked to Ciels room to ask if he could leave for an hour to get it.

Sebastian knocked on the door, "May i enter bocchan?"

He didn't get any reply so he took that like a yes.

Ciel was busy with his paperwork, he had loads of it.

Ciel only death-glared at him when he entered, "What is it Sebastian?" He said quite annoyed.

"I'm going to pick up your new coat bocchan, i will be back in less than an hour."

Ciel only nodded before he goes back to his paperwork.

So Sebastian left the room and headed to the exclusive shop where he had to pick the coat up.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oi~ Sebas-chan" Sebastian suddenly heard while walking on the main streets in London.

It was Grell, Grell Sutcliff. Better known as the most annoying person Sebastian will ever know

"Grell... I know you have been following me all the time" Sebastian said with a stir face.

"Ah Sebas-chan~ I'm very impressed that you noticed meee~." He said while blinking innocent.

"What do you want this time Grell..?"

"I want so much from you Sebas-chan~ "

The only thing Sebastian did was letting out a huge sigh.

"i think the best thing is ignoring you now Mr. Sutcliff, have a nice day" he smiled while he walked to his destination."

But Grell still walked after Sebastian like he was a dog, begging for attention.

"But Sebas-chan this is no fun~"

Grell was still being ignored by the handsome demon.

Now Grell had to act quick, this time Sebastian was alone and he could make use of that.

So the red-head pulled the demon in a alley and pushed him towards the brick wall.

He had his knee between both of his legs so he couldn't escape, and his hands were hold by the surprisely strong shinigami.

One of his hands roaming his body.

"I said it wasn't fun like this, Sebas-chan"

Sebastian was furious of his actions, "Grell will you ever stop this, do you not understand i will never love you nor ever had any interest in you at all."

_This was too much for him._

_He didn't want Sebastian to be mad, he only wanted to comfort him._

_Comforting him by pushing him into an alley and almost raping him._

_He only wanted him for once._

The red-head let him go immediately, "I'm so sorry Sebastian... "

_"I just wanted you to notice me."_

"After all those times that i helped you.. You still think i'm useless." He stated but it wasn't completely true.

_It hurts... being refused again._

"Ah.. maybe i should go now" Grell said while he was trying to suppress his tears but even now that wasn't working.

"Not yet Grell" Sebastian said.

"I don't think you're useless"

Silence was filling the ally, the red-head looked surprised into his eyes.

_Into those gorgeous eyes that now were looking worried, and he looking into his eyes, the eyes that had the urge to cry even more._

"Sebastian..."

"Don't cry"

Sebastian pulled closer almost causing their lips to touch

"Now you comfort me Grell" He said before they kissed romantic.

The kiss felt like an eternity.

"You have soft lips" the red-head stated.

Sebastian reached for his ear "you should not think this will ever happen again"

The breath from Sebastian on his ear caused him to shiver.

"Heh... you shall see Sebas-chan" he winked

"Yes we shall see Mr. Sutcliff"

And so they parted their ways.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_"Grell will you ever stop this, do you not understand i will never love you nor ever had any interest in you at all."_

_Exaclty things like that could easly break him._

_Pierced by the painful words from the demon he loved with whole of his heart._

_"Clinging to people is a real sob story"_

_This words could be his, but are now mine._

_I'm really pathetic._

_It is sad._

_Isn't it?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Those eyes broke him._

_Those perfect green eyes always filled with joy._

_But now overshadowed by sadness_

_Sadness like he had never seen._

_The pain of feeling unwanted_

_The pain of the wrong words used at the wrong time._

_How words can hurt people._

_It is sad._

_Isn't it?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Sebastian finally got back to the mansion, he already prepared a room for the visit of Madame Fenlort.

Ciel in meantime got his paperwork done all that was left for today was the appointment.

And there she was, perfectly on time.

"Sebastian i can handle this by my self, please continue another task for today."

"Yes my lord" he bowed.

He actually didn't have anything to do, it was too early to prepare dinner so he really had nothing left to do.

_"i'm sorry Sebastian"_

_"..."_

_"I only wanted you to notice me"_

_Why do i think of him._

_I don't want to think of him._

_Emotions are useless_

_"..."_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Grell should be reaping his souls on the time given from the schedule.

He had to admit, he was lazy and didn't want to be there "on time" but he has to because that is what shinigamis do, so he eventually did like a good employee.

He had to reap a soul from a young boy, the boy was 7, he died because he was ill.

"life is hard" he complained

"Really hard."

"Especially if it doesn't go like you wanted it to be."

_"Don't cry"_

_Crying is for weaklings_

_That means i'm weak_

_I don't have time to be weak._

Grell was done with this soul he only had to do some more in the evening so he had enough time to do other things.

"Lets see sebby~"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Grell arrived at the mansion, Sebastian was picking roses from the garden.

He observed quietly while Sebastian was taking care of his job.

_Beautiful red roses_

_Red like blood_

_Red like his hair_

_And red like the blush on his face when they touched_

_It was that kind of red_

Grell wasn't a very patient person.

He wanted to jump out and pull him into a big kiss.

But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't appreciate it.

So he waited, untill he was done.

"Oiiiiii~ Sebas-chan" he squealed

"Grell, how much times do i have to tell you to wait at the front door?"

"But Sebas-chan~"

Sebastian gave him a rose, with the color he liked so much.

"This is for you, now please go before i..." He was cut off by Grell

"Before i get you to kiss me again?"

"..."

"..."

"No.. before i get... attached to you" he said while his eyes looked at the red-head with a soft look.

"Sebas-chan... " he blinked, that is nothing like Sebastian at all.

Grell grabbed his hand, "it is okay to get attached, because i will never leave you if i get you."

Grell pulled him into a kiss that was surely very passionate.

The kiss broke, this empty feeling was horrible, they wanted more, much more.

_"What do you want this time Grell..?"_

_"I want so much from you Sebas-chan~ "_

_He now knows exactly what he means_

_He never knew he would_

_But he did_

_He really did._

_He also really did..._  
_Love him._

**"Maybe you should stay"**

* * *

_Phew, OCC SEBASTIAN FUCK. _

_but i hope you can bear with it._

_MAYBE I'M UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER (LEMON)_

_BUT WITHOUT REVIEWS I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT,_

_SO PLEASE REVIEW THAT WOULD BE REALLY GREAT :3_


End file.
